


Drip

by stahp_imtired



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: M/M, also nothing happens, baejin is here too, but its unexpected, just mentioned, kim bros have fun, to be fair the others barely appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahp_imtired/pseuds/stahp_imtired
Summary: After a tiring day of dance practice, Yonghee and Seunghun end up showering together.
Relationships: Kim Seunghun/Kim Yonghee
Kudos: 34





	Drip

**Author's Note:**

> how did i came up with this idea? honestly i dont-
> 
> also hunhee because they cute

They were too close.

Their foreheads were attached to each other while both stood drenched in water in an enclosed space. Yonghee felt a cool wall rubbing against his back, working with Seunghun to keep him locked in place.

All the older did was move an inch closer and their breathing intermingled, their wet chests now stuck together.

Prior to those events, it was just Yonghee by himself. He and the rest of his members tired themselves out during dance practice and barely made it past the front door of their dorms before they collapsed simultaneously. After a torturous game of rock paper scissors, the group figured out an order for washing themselves up. 

Yonghee ended being second to last while Seunghun was right after him. Just like regular ol' Seunghun fashion, he hung around and watched the younger while he showered. Yonghee, being not only used to it but also tired (not of Seunghun, just that day), invited Seunghun to join him.

The older wasn't one to turn the offer down so there they were.

Staying dangerously close with water burning their skin delicately.

Yonghee leaned forward and tilted his head, his mouth sitting by Seunghun's ear. "You're not beating me, hyung." His hands lingered above Seunghun's wrists that were still chilling beside his head.

Scoffing, the older moved his head to pull Yonghee's chin towards him. "We'll see about that, Yonghee-ya~."

The boys kept their gaze on each other. Seunghun removed his hands as he took a step back, not far enough to bump into the other wall behind them. With the water no longer blurring his vision, his arms pushed past his back and...

Seunghun started to do body rolls like it wasn't his business.

Yonghee in the meanwhile still had a straight face, examining his friend's languid movements with sharp eyes. Though, two seconds later, he began laughing hysterically when Seunghun went back too far and hit his head against the shower head.

"Ow!" 

"First step to beating me is to know where you're going!" Yonghee giggled, reaching out to massage the back of the whining elder's head. "And plus, your legs and hips were moving at the same time."

"It's not like I practise doing body rolls every time I step into the shower!" Seunghun pouted.

"Well, it seems like you've had enough practice watching me, hyung. Shouldn't you know how to do it by now?" Yonghee smirked at the slight blush staining his friend's cheeks- maybe that was from the hot water though.

The older rolled his eyes as he mumbled. "I'm not there _all_ the time."

"Mhm, sure you aren't!"

"Fine then, 'body rolling master'!" Cue the aggressive air quotes. "Show me how it's done! Maybe a closer up lesson will help!"

Yonghee threw his arm up, his hand bent at an ninety degree angle, and complied to the challenge. He's gotten a little less shy in that skill ever since the thing during their streaming event where he did some against Seunghun. The reaction he got from Byunggon and Hyunsuk boosted up his confidence and rightfully so. It showed that he was not to be messed with when it came to body rolling.

"You, hyung, were doing this." The smaller stated, proceeding to act out what Seunghun did. He stopped and restarted the right way. "I'm doing this. You see the difference?"

Seunghun made a confused noise but tried to imitate the younger. "Like this?" The clapping he received gave him an answer before Yonghee parted his lips.

"Yes! Work it, hyung!"

Turning around so his back faced the other, Yonghee offered his hand in the air. Seunghun chuckled but accepted it anyway and gripped his hand above their heads. The boys got their roll on a the same time with the exact same pace. What kind of logic allowed that to happen had yet to be discovered. Since Yonghee had put some distance and they were so synchronized, neither of them collided.

How or when the singing began they had no clue. But currently Seunghun and Yonghee were yelling 'WIN' at the top of their lungs, still doing waves like second nature. The main reason why the boys were even in the shower had gone out the window a few minutes ago. Fortunately, the water cooled down so they weren't burning up.

Unfortunately, they forgot they it was the middle of the-

"Seunghun-hyung and Yonghee-hyung, for the love of God, please hurry up and shut up."

Night.

When Hyunsuk's raspy voice came crawling past the door, Seunghun and Yonghee giggled. Perhaps it wasn't the middle of the night, it was just the fact that the maknae slept early and they forgot about that instead. Thinking about it, Byunggon and Jinyoung were probably still awake. Maybe not for long (all of them were exhausted after all) but awake nonetheless.

"Sorry, Sukie!" Their response got the tallest to grumble something before waddling away back into his room.

Twisting on his heel, Yonghee looked up at- or just looked at in general- Seunghun for the first time in ten minutes. "Should we-?"

"Yeah, I think we should."

They laughed it off and got washed up.

[ [• . • ● • . •] ]

"Hyung."

Byunggon hummed in confusion, blinking his eyes until he could roughly see Hyunsuk, who was shaking his shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"Seunghun-hyung went to sleep with Yonghee-hyung. They're rolling in bed and they can't stop singing. I can't sleep."

Even though he barely registered what Hyunsuk said, Byunggon lifted his blanket up while moving back on his bed.

"C'mere."


End file.
